1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method for water flushing and storing an outboard motor. More particularly, it refers to a fresh water flushing and storage boot for enclosing a boat mounted outboard motor in a vertical position in the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outboard motors are commonly used in salt or brackish water and require flushing with fresh water after use in order to slow salt water corrosion of internal water coolant parts. The two most common methods of flushing such motors currently employed are removal of the motor and running it in a barrel filled with fresh water or attaching a connection to the coolant system and injecting fresh water under pressure from an external source as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,474.
In the first method, there is incomplete flushing since the expelled salt water is mixed with the fresh water and reintroduced into the coolant system in a diluted form. In the latter method, the connection to the coolant system in modern outboard engines is below the water line. Therefore, the engine must be raised to make the fresh water connection. It is inconvenient to reach the connection when the motor is connected to the boat transom and in some boats, such as sailboats, this inconvenience is greatly magnified. A more simple and easily employable flushing system is needed, particularly for outboard motors used as auxiliary power sources on sailboats.